Certain Words In Uncertain Times
by HermioneFreakazoid
Summary: Did you ever stop to think a thief in the night would come to steal your loved ones? What happened on that fateful Halloween night?


A/N: GIMME CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM.

* * *

"**Certain Words in Uncertain Times"**

Harry gurgled happily as his mother rocked him gently in her arms. The little boy reached for a lock of her red hair and played with it. Her emerald eyes, identical to the baby's, sparkled as she gently took the strand away from him and swished her mane of auburn behind her back. The woman's bespectacled spouse waltzed into the room and kissed her on the cheek. He ruffled his son's hair and pinched the baby's nose. Harry's smile was spitting image of his father's. Their ruffled jet-black hair and sharp nose were also exactly alike. The man draped an arm around his wife and winked his hazel eyes at the baby. The mother began to sing a lullaby to the child, and in a matter of minutes, he fell asleep. The house was extremely quiet, silently beckoning danger to come forth.

_While forever seems to take its time  
we're still standing here in line waiting for the sun to rise_

It was late at night, around eleven o'clock, when they heard the terrible noise. The racket emitted from the kitchen. It sounded like breaking dishes and toppling furniture. The worst had come. Harry's parents held him close and protected his head. Then came the most horrible clamor that ever filled the house.

"POTTER!"

"Lily! Take Harry and go!" Harry's father cried. "It's him! Go run! I'll hold him off!" he said. The woman looked startled.

"Surely not, James-" Lily Potter stammered.

"He's here, Lily! Take Harry and run- RUN!" James begged, trying to shove her up the stairs.

The frantic woman only stared on in fear. Tears streamed down her cheeks. She bit her lip and then threw an arm around her husband, while cradling her small son in the other. She kissed him fiercely for a split second and whispered "I love you" into his ear. James shut his eyes, knowing that if he did not survive, that would be the last time he smelled his love's sweet perfume and see his son's happy face. Lily then took her son upstairs while her heart shattered.

_  
As she looks on she's so confused  
her heart is lonely broken and bruised_

"POTTER!" called the voice from before.

"Voldemort," James said, "Leave at once!" He whipped out his wand and stood at the ready, ready to protect his precious family.

"You think you can defeat me, boy?" Voldemort snickered.

"I won't let you come anywhere near my son!" James retorted, pointing his wand in his opponent's direction. The battle had begun. Colorful spells, charms, and numerous other magical things flew around the room. They toppled over furniture and blew holes in the wall. It created such a racket that James could barely hear himself think. But there were only two objectives in this duel: To protect Harry and Lily… and to make it out alive. He was doing well so far. James dodged numerous spells that Voldemort threw at him with such agility. All until…

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" A blinding green light hit James square in the chest, and he flew backwards, hitting the wall and then slumping over lifelessly.

_  
A closed circle with no more room for one more, screams "To hell with you,"_

Lily ran into Harry's bedroom as more tears escaped and rolled down her cheeks. Harry had started to cry. "Shh," she cooed. "Everything will be alright..." she said, placing him gently into his crib. She heard Voldemort stomp up the stairs loudly. Lily's head whipped around and she quickly bolted the door. She stood next to Harry's crib and sang a lullaby.

"Lily, darling, you can't hide. Come out, come out, wherever you are!" Voldemort taunted. Harry's bedroom door burst open and Voldemort, brandishing his wand, laughed menacingly.

"Not Harry!" Lily begged in defense.

_What's wrong with this picture?  
What's wrong with this picture?_

"Please! I'll do anything!" she pleaded. A waterfall of tears streaked down her face as she tried to protect her only son from his fate.

"Stand aside, silly girl!" Voldemort said. He had no intention of killing Lily, just the Harry. But he would do anything to do it. He wouldn't let Harry's mother get in his way. "Stand aside!" he said with more force. There was a look of determination in Lily's eye as he pointed his wand at her chest. "Avada Kedavra!" he chanted. There was the flash of green and she slumped onto the ground, just as her husband did. Voldemort picked up her lifeless body and threw it aside.

_  
Did you ever stop to think a thief in the night has come to steal your loved ones?  
Did you ever take the time to see the world around us is falling apart?_

Harry didn't like this noise; he didn't like it at all. He shuddered as Voldemort wrapped his skinny fingers around his neck. This was it; the Potter family would cease to exist. Little, helpless Harry Potter would let Voldemort win, and the whole magical world would bow at the Dark Lord's feet. But when the menace tried to touch the boy, something happened. Something unexplainable happened. He couldn't touch Harry! The more he tried, the more it seemed to rip his soul apart!

_Eyes closed  
we've all had our eyes closed  
Our hands behind our back we run and hide_

The Dark Lord screeched and fled from the area in a blur. Harry continued crying. Where was his mum? Where was his dad? He cried until he fell asleep. The last thing he remembered was the memory of a green light and the screams of his parents.

_From everything that moves  
From everything that might put out this little light of mine_

A few hours later, Sirius Black, on his trusty flying motorcycle, landed on the Potter's front lawn- or rather, Lily's flower garden.

"Cripes! Lily's gonna kill me!" he said. Using the back door, he crept inside the dark, empty house with a bottle of whiskey to celebrate the death of Voldemort. News travels fast, huh?

"James? Lily? Harry?" He used his wand to flick on some light and wandered into the living room. He cursed as he saw tables overturned and broken chairs- and the thing that made him drop the bottle of whiskey was the body of his best friend.

_Where did our hero go and who did he dine with?  
We say the world's gonna end in the end anyway  
and anyway  
I'm ok so it doesn't concern me_

He ran over to James and tried to shake him awake.

"Prongs! Please don't die on me, please don't die on me. We need you!" At this point, tears began to roll down his face. "Moony needs you! Come on, Marauders forever! We said we'd grow old together! Come on," he said. He bent over his best friend's body, sobbing until his eyes ran dry.

"This can't be happening…" Sirius whispered. "Damn you, Voldemort. Burn in hell." He stood up.

"Lily? Harry? Are you here?" Sirius called. He decided to follow the destruction. He climbed up the stairs and into Harry's bedroom, where the door was broken down and a mass of red hair sat in the corner of the room. Sirius moaned and shut his eyes as a fresh batch of sobs emitted from his mouth. "Lily… our little flower…" he said. He carried her downstairs and laid her next to her husband. Sirius scowled as he mourned his parent's death. He couldn't get back at Voldemort, for he was already dead. But the bastard would pay, the day they met in the afterlife. Suddenly, a wail came from Harry's room. Sirius rushed upstairs and stood at the foot of Harry's crib. Was Harry in here? Sirius smiled.

"My godson…"

There, wrapped in a bundle of blankets, was the son of James and Lily Potter. There, in the crib, was the prophecy itself. There, in the house of his parents, was hope.

_Did you ever stop to think a thief in the night has come to steal your loved ones?  
And did you ever take the time to see the world around us is falling apart?_

**Fin.

* * *

**

A/N: This was fun to write. I hope you like! This is the new and improved version. REVIEW and FAVORITE if it touched your heart. The song is "Certain Words in Certain Times" by This Providence. Listen to it, it'll move you.


End file.
